<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who will dry your eyes? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647060">Who will dry your eyes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Matteo is a big baby when he gets sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just my luck,” David sighs out when he reads a text from Matteo who is complaining about having a cold and a sore throat, he sends a text back to Matteo letting his boyfriend know that he’ll be around in an hour with food and his Nintendo switch to keep him company. </p><p>Or Matteo gets sick and David takes care of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who will dry your eyes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey everyone!! so this fic was based on two prompts sent to me on Tumblr (@dykeleonierichter)</p><p> “wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me.”</p><p>Also, as some of you know, I have been and am going through some patches of ill health. I'm currently sitting in the emergency waiting room as I finished writing this and its been a while since I've written anything and with s5 airing, I thought it'd be a great time to write something. </p><p>Writing brings me such immense joy and I know for a lot of people, its a tough time right now so I hope this fic finds you some comfort and joy as it did for me to write this fic. </p><p>(Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David always liked to take care of people, especially when they were sick, it made him feel needed. Laura would always laugh and say he got that trait from their mother but David knew that their mother was never one to feel the need to care for people but instead, their mother felt like it was an obligation or a chore for her to tend to sick loved ones. He hated when Laura says that because he doesn’t feel like its a chore rather, something he does out of the kindness of his own heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only person he hates taking care of when they’re sick is Matteo. His boyfriend tends to turn into a 19-year-old baby when he gets sick, he gets grumpy, stubborn and whiney. The last time Matteo got sick, he didn’t move from his bed for days and was practically becoming one with his sheets, David had to peel him off the bed and all but threw him in the bathtub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just my luck,” David sighs out when he reads a text from Matteo who is complaining about having a cold and a sore throat, he sends a text back to Matteo letting his boyfriend know that he’ll be around in an hour with food and his Nintendo switch to keep him company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Matteo whines as soon as David steps foot in his room, Matteo rolls over in his bed to face David who smiles humorously and holds up the bag containing the food Laura has made for him to bring over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe you brought me food,” Matteo says with a hoarse laugh which spluttered into a loud cough. Matteo takes a second to recover and looks at David with an adoring smile he only reserves for his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, you look like shit,” David laughs as he comes over to the bed, placing the food on Matteo’s bedside table next to the piles of dirty tissues and a small tub of Vicks Vaporub. He sits down next to Matteo and dodges Matteo when he leans forward with his lips puckered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me,” Matteo whines with a sad face as he leans forward again to try to plant a kiss on David’s lips but pulls back when David puts his hands in front of his face to shield himself from Matteo sicken ridden kiss attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude you are sick and I don’t feel like catching whatever it is you have,” David says seriously and watches as Matteo’s smile shrives off his face and is replaced with a sour look as he turns his body away from David to lie on his side and look out the window. David rolls his eyes and sighs at his diva of a boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry love,” David says after a few seconds but rolls his eyes again when Matteo just hums bitterly. They sit there for a few moments in silence, their breathing the only sounds between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m guessing this silence means you don’t want the shakshuka I brought you?” David asks sarcastically and laughs when Matteo rolls back around and eyes the bag of food on his nightstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That baked egg and tomato dish Laura made for us that one time?” Matteo asks and reaches from the bag when David nods his head with a cheeky smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also some homemade bread that Laura made,” David says as he passes the bag to Matteo who opens it and starts eating as if he hadn’t eaten in days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Matteo eats, David stands up and grabs the small rubbish bin off the floor, he goes around Matteo’s room and starts to pick up any rubbish he sees, occasionally holding things up and waits for Matteo to nod or shakes his head to indicate wither he wants the item to be thrown out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, while you’re here, do you wanna rub some of this into my chest for me?” Matteo asks around a mouthful of food and holding up the tub of Vicks Vaporub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, I’m not your mum also don’t talk with your mouth full,” David says and shakes his head with a smile as Matteo laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice contradiction you got there buttface,” Matteo says with a laugh and David holds up his middle finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice contradiction you got there buttface,” David says in high pitched voice to mock his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you but you’re a nightmare when you’re sick,” David says after Matteo opens his mouth to show David all the chewed up food in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but as you said, you love me.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>